darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Collins
This article is about Quentin Collins who was born in the 1870s and was still alive in 1995. For his great-uncle see Quentin Collins (1840). His Parallel Time equivalent was Quentin Collins (1970 PT) and his great uncle was represented by Quentin Collins (1841 PT) Quentin Collins (born 1870) (695) was the son of Geoffrey Collins and the grandson of Edith Collins and Gabriel Collins. His brothers were Carl Collins and Edward Collins. His sister was Judith Collins. Quentin was evidently named after an ancestor, his granduncle Quentin. This makes him one of the very few cases in the Collins family where a name was actually repeated across the generations (despite claims to the contrary by Barnabas Collins). Marriage Quentin was married to Jenny Collins and had two children whom Edward and Judith arranged to be given to a local woman, Mrs. Fillmore, to raise as her own. Quentin did not know about his son until he died as a result of Julianka's curse. His daughter, Lenore nearly met the same fate, so Quentin was going to re-open the nursery in Collinwood for Lenore,but the ghost of her mother intervered to save her, as long as Quentin promised never to see her again. (810). Quentin was going to re-open the nurey at Collinwood for Lenore, but never got the chance. Lenore's grandchildren were the twins Tom Jennings and Chris Jennings and their sister, Amy Jennings. Originally Quentin died, shot by Beth Chavez in the Tower room (836), and the corpse moved to his room which was then sealed off. Later, the arrival of Barnabas and Julia changed time and events altered so that the corpse actually belonged to Gregory Trask. When Amy Jennings and David Collins released his spirit (646) he began haunting the family, almost killing Roger Collins (647) and taking possession of David before driving the entire family out of Collinwood (695). Barnabas Collins then used the I-Ching to travel back to the year 1897 (701) to save David. He arrived just as the matriarch of the Collins family, Edith Collins was dying.There was a family secrat the Edith never got to reveal to Edward Collin`s, the eldest of her grandchildren. Right before she died, she saw Barnabas Collins, {a vampire at the time} and told him that he was the secrat and that his coffin should not have been opened. Barnabas never told the secrat, of course. The Laura Collins affair Quentin had an extramarital affair with Edward's wife, Laura Collins. She fled Collinwood with him in 1896 to Alexandria, Egypt. There, Quentin, working as a spy for the Egyptian police, turned her over to a cult which chose her as a human sacrifice. Had he not offered her, he would have been chosen (732). A year later, Laura would return to Collinwood, much to Quentin's horror. Return to Collinwood Quentin returned to Collinwood after Jamison Collins convinced Edith Collins to allow him to return. After Edith died, he conspired with Evan Hanley to get Sandor Rakosi to edit Edith's will, to leave him the entire fortune instead of just leaving him a place to live in Collinwood as long as he wanted. With the help of Evan Hanley, Quentin summoned Angelique (711) to aid him against Barnabas, whom he thought was after the family fortune. Angelique was willing to help Quentin, but when he was stabbed to death by his wife, Jenny (720), it was Barnabas who asked Angelique to bring him back to life (721). She did so, but it was as a zombie. Zombie-Quentin attacked Rachel Drummond (722) before switching bodies with Jamison Collins. Angelique then allowed Jamison to return to his body and cured Quentin of his zombie trance, but the credit went to Rev. Gregory Trask, to whom Judith Collins became much indebted (725). Next Quentin was almost killed by Angelique when Laura Collins returned (732). Angelique told Barnabas that he should let Quentin die, but Barnabas was convinced this would cause David Collins to die in 1969. So once again, Barnabas agreed to marry Angelique if she would restore Quentin to life (732). Magda's curse Because his sister-in-law Magda blamed him for Jenny's death, Quentin and all his first-born male descendants of each generation, were cursed to become werewolves (such as the unfortunate Chris Jennings, who was the elder of two twin great-grandsons of Quentin - the other being Tom Jennings). Once Magda discovered that Quentin already had children who were her flesh and blood too, they sought a cure for his affliction. Magda traveled to find Johnny Romano, the King of the Gypsies, and stole from him the hand of the powerful magic user Count Petofi. The hand didn't work to end the curse. However, Petofi commissioned Charles Delaware Tate to paint a magically enhanced portrait of Quentin changed into a werewolf on the full moon instead of the man himself. The portrait also aged in his stead. As a direct result of this, Quentin was rendered virtually immortal. Post-werewolf life Quentin's happiness was short-lived when he discovered that Charity Trask, possessed by Pansy Faye, prophesied that he would be murdered on September 10th, 1897. When Julia Hoffman mysteriously appeared at the front door of Collinwood, Quentin found out that not only would he be murdered, but that Jamison would turn against him (837). Collins, Quentin Collins, Quentin Collins, Quentin Collins, Quentin